El juramento
by RosasRojas
Summary: "¿Por qué me odias?" "Ella es la culpable de su muerte". No la beses, no la desees, no dejes que ese sentimiento calido siga creciendo en ti. Odiala, aborrecela, hazla sufrir... ella se lo merece.
1. Chapter 1

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_***Prologo***_

**.**

* * *

.

Todo la _**culpaba**_, las evidencias eran _**claras**_, la venganza seria _**dulce**_.

La busco hasta encontrarla.

La enamoro.

Y lentamente la hizo _**sufrir**_ lo que se merecía… como claramente lo juro.

.

Pero qué hacer cuando su _**corazón**_ se interpuso en aquel _**juramento**_

Cuando ella resulto ser alguien quien provocaba en el sensaciones que _**no**_ debía sentir.

Ella se volvió su _**pecado**_

Ella era la _**culpable**_ de su dolor y debía pagar pero…

Ella también era la culpable de que nuevamente se sintiera _**vivo**_

.

_**Una situación complicada**_

.

Una _**decisión**_ que interferiría en su futuro.

.

¿Cuál elegirías?

El _**amor**_ o el _**juramento.**_

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**Genero: **__(Romance, Drama)_

_**.**_

_**Clasificación: **__(+18)_

_**.**_

_**Advertencias: **__(Lemon, Lime, Lenguaje obsceno, etc.)_

_**.**_

_**Diclaimer: **__Naruto y sus personajes __**NO **__me pertenece_

_**.**_

_**Nota: **__Esta historia es completa y absolutamente __**MIA**__, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización_

.

_**Resumen**_: _"¿Por qué me odias?" "Ella es la culpable de su muerte" "¿Quién es Itachi?" "Yo te amo" "Debo odiarla" "Quiero hacerte el amor" "Me he equivocado" "Aléjate no te quiero volver a ver"._

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**El juramento**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_***Capitulo 1***_

_**.**_

* * *

"_**Engaño**__**"**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**S**iempre pasaba lo mismo y por mas que se repetía no dejaba de doler… porque amar también es sufrir… sufrir hasta un punto en que tus lagrimas se agotan pero tus ojos aun arden queriendo derramar mas o cuando tu corazón duele; oprime y quema tu pecho, un dolor tan intenso que por un momento prefieres morir para por fin dejar de sentir… dejar de sufrir por alguien que parece odiarte.

Una presión en tu pecho te hace difícil respirar frente a tus ojos hay una escena que no hubieras querido presenciar.

La costumbre no puede más que el dolor.

.

Sientes ese molesto picor en tus ojos pero no te permites llorar.

Sientes tu cuerpo flagear pero no te permites caer.

Porqué harás frente a todo esto.

Perdiste tu dignidad por el pero no dejaras que pase lo mismo con tu orgullo.

.

Miras a la mujer a su lado, su "asistente personal" se viste rápidamente y eso te causa gracia pues que trata de ocultar.

Sonríes con ironía contraria a lo que tu corazón siente, pues este duele… duele mucho.

Desvías tu mirada a él y como siempre te ignora se viste sin vergüenza, ni pudor alguno.

Por fin te da el "honor" de verte a la cara pero su mirada solamente te muestra ira y reproche pues acabas de hacerle pasar una vergüenza como siempre el te hace ver y aquello te parece nuevamente irónico porque tu eres la que estará en boca de todos los empleados, empresarios y accionistas.

Tú eras la engañada.

La cornuda no él.

Ves como su asistente sale de la oficina no sin antes dirigirle una mirada, sin importarle que estés tu.

.

Los murmullos a tu alrededor te hacen sentir estúpida y por un momento piensas salir corriendo de ese lugar.

Sientes un gran dolor en tu corazón y un nudo en la garganta pero no te permites ver afectada aun por dentro estés destrozada.

.

Por fin todo acaba, oyes el sonido de la puerta cerrar después de estrictas ordenes hacia lo empleados de alejarse.

Caminas hacia la ventana de la oficina dejante llevar por la hermosa vista de la ciudad. Te cruzas de brazos y te paras frente al gran ventanal.

Pronto las imágenes de hace un rato se repiten en tu mente y te parece incluso escuchar esos asquerosos y repugnantes sonidos emitidos por la mujer.

Martilla en tu cabeza el rechinido del escritorio ante los empujones de ambos cuerpos… pero tú sigues apacible, con el rostro imperturbable a pesar del dolor palpitante en tu pecho, solamente con esa mascara falsa de fuerza que usas con frecuencia.

.

Respiras profundamente tratando de tragarte el dolor que sientes, ahogas un sollozo y pestañeas continuamente hasta alejar esas gotas cristalinas que se empeñan en querer salir de tus ojos.

-**¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-** oyes y sin tiempo de reaccionar sientes un fuerte jalón del brazo, volteas a mirarle por un segundo e inmediatamente apartas la mirada a un punto indefinido.

-**Te he dicho que no te aparezcas en mi oficina**.- expecta él fuertemente apretando mas el agarre en tu brazo, lastimándote.

.

Tu respiración se hace irregular y aunque tratas de evitarlo las lagrimas se juntan en tus ojos

-**Maldición, mírame**.- ordena con ira contenida halándote hasta quedar frente a él.

-**Suéltame, duele… suéltame**.- expresas empujándolo, lo miras a los ojos encontrando nuevamente ese odio que siempre enmiendan hacia ti y que aun no logras comprender, apartas tu mirada de la suya rápidamente evitándote más dolor.

-**Maldita sea**.- gruñe por lo bajo pasando un mano por su cabello, desordenándolo.

.

-**¿Por qué me odias?**- preguntas mirándole, el se sienta en su escritorio ignorándote como siempre, sientes como el nudo en tu garganta se hace más intenso dificultando tu respiración y no puedes evitar que algunas lagrimas mojen tus mejillas.

**-¿Por qué Sasuke?… ¿Por qué me ha-ces es-to?**- preguntas con voz quebrada, te paras frente a su escritorio y le miras esperando una respuesta que sabes no va a llegar.

-**¿Qué te hice?**- preguntas débilmente en un susurro, pero nada, ninguna disculpa… ninguna palabra… ninguna mirada… simplemente nada.

Suspiras liberando todo, finalmente te rindes y dejas que las lagrimas bajen con libertad de tus ojos y mojen tus mejillas, algunos sollozos escapan de tus labios y no lo evitas.

.

_¿Para qué? _

Él es consciente de que lloras.

_._

_¿Y no hace nada?_

Nunca lo ha hecho

_._

_¿Por qué?_

Es una respuesta que jamás obtendrás

_._

_¿Eso crees? _

No, esa es la realidad…

_._

_Pero esta realidad parece dolerte_

¿En serio? porque en verdad es así.

_._

_Te duele ¿cierto?, te duele mucho_

Demasiado.

.

.

Lo observas pero él ni siquiera te mira parece más interesado en esos papeles que sostiene con sus manos. Desvías la mirada nuevamente

_¿Por qué es así? _

_¿Por qué cada mirada que te dedica refleja ese inmenso odio hacia ti?_

Llevas tus manos a tu rostro tapándolo con ambas mientras tu cuerpo tiembla levemente… es tan difícil comprender porque te odia tanto cuando él fue quien se acerco a ti.

Eres estúpida y masoquista por amar a alguien que te odia, que te desprecia, que te pisotea, pero que hacer cuando sientes ese sentimiento que quema tu pecho cada vez que lo miras.

.

_Tus lágrimas ocultas surgen cada día más_

_Ya no llores más_

_El tiempo curara el engaño y el dolor._

.

Pero _¿crees poder aguantar?_

Sonríes con tristeza, esa es la pregunta que últimamente ha estado dando vueltas en tu cabeza

_¿Podrás aguantar?_

Ahora no estas tan segura, porque después de sentir ese vacío… después de ver engaño tras engaño, después de observar cada día ese odio en su mirada, después de sufrir tanto, esa ilusión de sentirte querida, de formar una familia con la persona que te lleno nuevamente de vida… con la persona que mas amas en este mundo se rompió.

Lo amas tanto que dejaría todo por él, pero… eso ya lo hiciste

Entonces _¿Qué queda?_

.

_Ella está en un momento especial_

_Buscando su felicidad_

_Porque la vida la golpeo_

_Se escapo cuando ella menos la espero._

.

Tus sollozos paran y estancas tus lagrimas, pasas tus manos por tus mejillas limpiando el rastro en estas.

Aún te sigue doliendo pero vale la pena llorar por algo que se seguirá repitiendo.

Sabes que no puedes terminar con todo esto… tu corazón aun no te lo permite, es algo más fuerte que tu, solamente esperas agotarte de todo esto y dejar de amarlo.

Le ruegas a Dios que suceda

Mientras _¿qué harás? _

Amar y sufrir, pero eso solamente lo harás cuando él te pueda ver o entre las cuatro paredes de tu habitación .

.

_Trata de sacar espinas que ya eligió_

_Desangran fuerte y sin temor_

_Y le recuerdan su error_

_Miro hacia atrás y no encontró la explicación_.

.

Tus orbes arden, sientes aun ganar de llorar, pero, no lo permites pues deseas con todo tu corazón salir de ahí y no dejaras a nadie vea que eso te afecto

Claro que no

Sales de la oficina sin dar una mirada atrás, caminas por los pasillos sintiéndote observada por todos, pero no dejas que te vean destrozada, te encaminas tranquilamente con la barbilla levantada.

Paras frente a uno de los elevadores, presionas el botón y esperas pacientemente a que este llegue.

Para todos parece que nada te afecto que incluso fuiste indiferente a lo que viste pero solo tú y el saben lo que sufres

Entras al elevador cuando este llega y después de breves segundos se cierra, guías tu mano al botón que te llevara a la salida donde toda esta farsa acabara.

Miras tus manos temblar, sientes nuevamente ese molesto picor en tus ojos y el nudo en tu garganta, la agonía y el dolor que escondes queman tu pecho haciéndote arduo en trabajo de respirar.

Todo empieza de nuevo y sabes que no lo podrás ocultar por mucho tiempo.

Tienes que salir de ahí.

.

Respiras profundamente tratando de tranquilizarte y agradeces conseguirlo, el elevador se abre y tu sales de él.

Miras la puerta de entrada y salida y una vez mas agradeces a Dios.

Oyes los susurros a tu alrededor comentando lo sucedido al presidente de la corporación, te repites una y otra vez que eso no te afecta y sigues caminando con la cabeza en alto, pero cuando menos lo imaginas por la puerta entra su mejor amigo, Naruto.

Tu mirada se nubla y un nudo se formo en tu garganta pero tú sigues luchando con las inmensas ganas de llorar que sientes, no lo puedes evitar y un par de lagrimas ruedan por tus mejillas.

.

Bajas levemente la cabeza, ahogas un sollozo y tu labio inferior tiembla.

-**Hola Sakura-chan**.- te saluda el rubio alegremente, levantas el rostro y su sonrisa se desvanece… sabes que perdiste la batalla pues sientes tu rostro humedecido.

-**Adiós Naruto**.- dices saliendo rápidamente del edificio.

Te fallaste a ti misma otra vez… permitiste que te vieran llorar.

Te reclamas mentalmente una y otra vez por ser tan débil.

Naruto no es nadie en realidad solamente es un conocido el mejor amigo de tu esposo, pero, lo que te hace sentir mal es el hecho de que te haya visto llorar porque sabes que se enterara de todo y te tendrá lastima una sensación que no quieres volver a sentir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

…_**::Fin del capitulo::…**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Advertencias del capitulo: **__(Lenguaje obsceno)_

_**.**_

_**Diclaimer: **__Naruto y sus personajes __**NO **__me pertenece_

_**.**_

_**Nota: **__Esta historia es completa y absolutamente __**MIA**__, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización._

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**El juramento **_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_***Capitulo 2***_

_**.**_

* * *

"_**Culpable"**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**E**scuchas la puerta cerrar con suavidad, los tacones que resuenan por el pasillo y tu atento sigues el sonido hasta que finalmente este desaparece.

Tiras sobre el escritorio los papeles que tienes entre las manos y apretas los puños con mucha fuerza.

Sabes que necesitas tranquilizarte, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo como para que lo eches a perder todo por su estupidez.

**.**

**-Maldita sea**.- gruñes y tu cuerpo entero tiembla por la rabia acumulada, estas furioso y no sabes si fue exactamente por el espectáculo que ella te hizo montar.

Respiras una y otra y otra vez hasta que consigues calmarte, te recuestas en tu silla de cuero y suspiras mientras diriges tu mirada al techo.

Maldices la hora en la que se le ocurrió llegar y pegas un golpe al escritorio tratando de disipar la ira que nuevamente te embarga.

Lo único que sientes te reconforta es recordar sus lagrimas, cada una de ella llena el vacío en tu pecho, pero eso no es suficiente y quieres mas, deseas verla destrozada, perdida, quieres pisotear su orgullo y hacerle pagar en carne propia todo lo que él sufrió.

Ella se lo merece.

.

Aunque una parte de ti siente que no es así… una parte siente deseos de tocarla cuando esta cerca, de limpiar cada lagrima que de sus ojos tristes cae… de no hacerle sufrir.

Si, sientes que algo no esta bien pero inmediatamente te reprimes por esas sensaciones y ese sentimiento que poco a poco nace en ti, que no debes sentir y tienes que manchar con el odio y vacío en tu corazón.

Oyes el sonido de la puerta al ser abierta y te irgues en tu silla, diriges tu mirada a ese punto pues claramente ordenaste a todos no entrar, pero tras ver a una cabellera dorada asomar relajas tu postura.

.

-**Hola Sasuke**.- dice el rubio tranquilamente y eso llama tu atención pues Naruto _nunca _te llama por tu nombre a menos de que algo le perturbe, le miras sentarse frente a ti en silencio y sabes que algo anda mal.

-**Naruto**.- le llamas de manera amenazante sabiendo muy bien que él no te ocultara nada, por algo es tu mejor amigo.

**-La vi… salía del edificio y aunque lo tratara de ocultar… ella lloraba**.- murmulla quedadamente, odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar y eso lo sabes, estas seguro que siente pena por Sakura y piensa que ella no se merece eso… lo conoces tan bien, Naruto es un libro abierto.

**-Tsk… vino en el momento en que estaba con la zorra de Karin**.- explicas con simpleza mientras tu mirada se pierde en la pintura que esta colgada en la pared a tu derecha, quieres ignorar la pequeña, pero molesta sensación de culpabilidad que te embarga.

**-Sasuke… ella te vio?**- pregunta rápidamente y tú puedes notar el timbre de reproche que esta en su voz, aquello te hace enfurecer y olvidar automáticamente todas esas sensaciones.

.

Frunces el ceño y sientes como la ira de nuevo se extiende por tu cuerpo.

**-Maldición Naruto… no sientas lastima por ella**.- dices sin cuidado de subir el tono de voz, eso poco te importa. Te levantas bruscamente de la silla.

-**Pero es que Sakura… no parece una persona así… ella, ella no pudo haber echo algo como eso**.- dijo eel en voz baja mientras negaba con la cabeza, poco conocía a la pelirrosa pero algo le decía que ella no era culpable de nada.

**-Fue su culpa… por su maldita culpa mi hermano se suicido y tu lo sabes… ella lo pagara con creces… y no pienso descansar hasta verla destrozada**.- dices apretando los puños.

**-Entiende Sasuke, esto no esta bien**.- reclama Naruto levantándose de golpe de la silla.

**-Yo no soy tan buena persona como tu Naruto… yo no puedo perdonar**.- expresas mirándolo fijamente.

**-Es imposible hacerte razonar cuando estas tan alterado**.- dice el rubio dándote la espalda mientras alborota su cabello.

**-Es que a mi no me interesa hacerlo… ni tu ni nadie me convencerán de detener todo esto.- **aseguras fríamente.

**-Maldita sea… dime que pasaría si estas equivocado?- **pregunta él seriamente mientras voltea hacia ti

**-No lo estoy.- **afirmas con seguridad.

**-Y si lo estuvieras?**- insiste haciéndote irritar.

**-Simplemente es imposible… todo la señala a ella y tu perfectamente lo sabes.- **expones haciéndole callar, suspiras y te sientas en tu silla, luego te cruzas de brazos y lo observas fijamente.

**-Si Sasuke… todo la señala, pero yo siento que Sakura no es la culpable… ella sufre por ti.- **susurra con la cabeza gacha, desvías la mirada de él y la diriges al gran ventanal que se encuentra frente a ti.

**-Y tú crees que por suposiciones tuyas yo parare.- **mascullas luego de un momento con voz vacía.

**-Eres más cabeza hueca de lo que pensaba.- **gruñe eel irritado, devuelves la mirada rápidamente a él y lo observas con los ojos entrecerrados.

**-Cállate dobe.- **ordenas amenazante mas Naruto se encoge de hombros como si no le importara y se sienta en la silla que antes ocupaba.

**-Estupido teme.- **murmulla poniendo las manos tras su nuca mientras tuerce la boca.

**-Tsk… fastidias demasiado usurantonkachi.- **expresas volviendo la mirada a la ventana.

**-Eres tan ciego… créeme Sasuke… créeme cuando te digo que te arrepentirás por seguir con esto.- **dice seriamente.

**-Hmp dobe… nada me hará cambiar de parecer, estoy seguro, completamente seguro de que ella es la culpable.- **dices con la mirada perdida. Eliminaras toda duda y le harás pagar en carne propia lo que tu y él sufrieron… ella se lo merece

**-Sakura sufrirá mucho… lamentara el día en el que se le ocurrió jugar con mi hermano.- **aseguras con una sonrisa de lado.

.

.

.

.

.

**E**stas en tu cama, sentada y llorando en silencio, te sientes tan mal, tu pecho se retuerce y el nudo en tu garganta es insoportable.

Las imágenes de ese maldito encuentro siguen en tu cabeza hiriéndote profundamente, algo quema tus entrañas y tu corazón agoniza y sangra.

.

Sasuke no es el mismo hombre que conociste hacia un año y medio.

No es el hombre que en el altar te prometió una vida dichosa y feliz.

A él le gusta verte llorar y sufrir

Él disfruta de tus lagrimas, de humillarte y pasar sobre ti.

.

Lo conociste en una fiesta de sociedad a la cual obligada tuviste que asistir.

Desde el momento en lo miraste te dejo deslumbrada, él es un hombre muy guapo y atractivo, imponente y con un aire misterioso.

Se acerco a ti galante y te ofreció una copa, nunca te había gustado beber, pero por ser él aceptaste.

Te pregunto tu nombre y luego te pidió que fueras su acompañante, estuviste toda esa noche a su lado y él como todo un caballero te presento a una infinidad de conocidos, luego al terminar la velada, te pidió un reencuentro.

Ese fue el primer error que cometiste.

Aceptar su propuesta.

Estupidamente creíste que él era la hombre que habías estado esperando toda tu vida, que él seria la persona que volvería tus días alegres y que te sacaría del infierno en que se había convertido tu vida despues de la muerte de tus padres.

Que equivocada estabas.

.

El tiempo paso rápidamente, no había ningún día en el que no se vieran.

Sasuke era sumamente tierno y amable, cada vez que salían te llevaba a lugares magníficos y bellos, y pasabas con él un día maravilloso.

Cuando su piel tenía un leve roce con la tuya era algo mágico y cuando él te besaba tú alrededor desaparecía.

Dejaste que entrara en tu corazón, él se volvió tu razón de vivir… tu todo.

.

Sin ser consciente pasaron seis meses y en una cena romántica a la luz de la luna te pidió matrimonio, denominaste ese día como el mejor de tu vida sin darte cuenta que era el inicio de un infierno.

De tu peor pesadilla.

.

Los preparativos de la boda fueron demasiado rápidos, como si todo estuviera preparado con antelación y pensaste que él ya lo tenía lo tenia planeado desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Te sentiste tan feliz por ello y en una semana estabas en la iglesia diciendo el tan ansiado "si".

Luego de la fiesta cuando iban en una limosina su expresión cambio y cuando te quisiste acercar a él se alejo de tu tacto como si este le quemara y se excuso diciendo que le dolía la cabeza.

La luna de miel se cancelo por un viaje de negocios que llego de improvisto y al cual no podías asistir por que era "exclusivamente" para los empresarios, luego de dos semanas Sasuke volvió demasiado cambiado.

Ya no habían besos cariñosos.

Ni una sola caricia.

Nunca te toco.

Él se volvió frío y lejano.

.

Cada vez que tu te querías acercar a él de cualquier forma te rechazaba de una manera grosera y alterada hasta hacerte llorar y luego te observaba y parecía disfrutarlo, pero simplemente como una imbecil te negaste a verlo hasta que tuviste la primera prueba de infidelidad.

Una mujer llego a "tu" casa diciendo que era su amante.

La recuerdas perfectamente, tenia cabello café y ojos miel, era esbelta y alta, bastante bonita.

Dijo que se llamaba Rin y exigió hablar con tu esposo, te negaste a creerlo, para ti no era más que una calumnia, pero cuando le preguntaste a Sasuke, él muy cínicamente lo acepto.

Como si nada.

Como si tú no valieras.

.

Y tu sueño… tu cuento de hadas se apago.

Las lagrimas en tus ojos son mas comunes, casi como un ritual que él observa en silencio, con fascinación.

Las sonrisas desaparecieron y la alegría se ve tan lejana.

Tu corazón esta acostumbrado al dolor y tú… tú te marchitas.

.

Ya no existe esa joven de veinte años alegre, optimista y cariñosa, que veía el dolor como un obstáculo que se debe sobrepasar.

Tus ojos ya no tienen brillo, tus sonrisas ya no son sinceras y tu felicidad… tu felicidad murió con el hombre bueno, amable y tierno que Sasuke aparento ser.

.

Quisiste odiarlo, pero te era imposible así que, volviste a la tontería de querer recuperar tu matrimonio.

Le pediste un consejo a tu mejor amiga, Hinata.

Por supuesto sin decirle lo que realmente pasaba en tu vida, la cual según todas las personas, es perfecta.

Las apariencias engañan.

Hinata te dijo que trataras de remendar todo, de hablar con Sasuke y pedirle una explicación sobre su comportamiento y tú como una ilusa le hiciste caso.

Mira que eres estupida, te lo repites y no te cansas.

.

Fuiste a su oficina y te topaste con esa escena que te duele profundamente recordar… pero esta vez decidiste tragarte tus lagrimas, porque estas agotada de llorar y llorar y llorar por él.

No le diste ese gusto de humillarte frente a las personas, preferiste hacerlo en silencio, donde nadie te pudiera ver con lastima.

Porque ya no quieres ver esa mirada.

Estas cansada.

.

.

Herida tras herida.

Tu vida no es rosa… ya no.

Te acuestas en la cama e inevitablemente tus ojos se cierran.

No hay mejor alivio para ti que dormir.

Porque en tus sueños no hay sufrimientos… ni lagrimas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**.**_

_***Fin del capitulo***_

_**.**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Advertencias del capitulo: **__(Lenguaje obsceno)_

_**.**_

_**Diclaimer: **__Naruto y sus personajes __**NO **__me pertenece_

_**.**_

_**Nota: **__Esta historia es completa y absolutamente __**MIA**__, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización._

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**El juramento **_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_***Capitulo 3***_

_**.**_

* * *

"_**Heridas**__**"**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_._

.

**E**ntras a la casa con cierto cansancio e inmediatamente ves como Shizune aparece por el corredor, su mirada te muestra reproche pero poca importancia le das, realmente ya estas tan acostumbrado a ella que te vale un comino su comportamiento acusador. Avanzas por el pasillo pasando a su lado y sigues de largo sin tomarle interés

**-¿Comeras?-** te pregunta toscamente obligandote a parar tu andar, y aun dándole la espalda la miras por la altura del hora, maldita mujer que te conoce, sabes que quiere hacerte enfadar pero no dejaras que lo logre, siempre ese así.

-**Te despido**.- dices con frialdad mientras empiezas a caminar nuevamente, doblas por un pasillo hacia tu izquierda y su carcajada llega a tu oídos, sabes que no se ira, lleva años en tu familia, fue ella quien te crio.

.

Te detienes a tu habitación sabiendo muy bien con lo que te encontraras, seguramente Sakura se quedo dormida despues de tanto llorar, suspiras por lo bajo mientras abres la puerta y paso seguido entras confirmando tus pensamientos.

Efectivamente ella esta ahí, acostada en posición fetal, en el centro del colchon.

Caminas hacia la cama y te sientas en la orilla de esta, frente a ella, sus lagrimas están secas y esperas una sensación de alivio que llene el vacío en tu corazón pero esta no llega y un sentimiento contrario te embarga.

Desvias la mirada a un lugar indefinido preguntandote el porque te sientes tan mal, pues ella no lo merece y te repites eso una y otra vez, evitando que esa estupida culpabilidad te siga llenando

**-Sasuke.-** susurra Sakura y tu diriges tu mirada rápidamente hacia ella dándote cuenta que te nombro en suenos, la observas fijamente y sin darte cuenta los impulsos te ganan y diriges una de tus manos a su mejilla derecha sorprendiendote a ti mismo, empiezas a acariciar delicadamente su piel con dorso de tu mano y captas un suspiro al viento viendo luego como una sonrisa se forma en sus labios

-**Te amo**.- dice ella en un tono bajo, casi inaudible, pero tu lo escuchas e inmediatamente tu cuerpo se tensa, quitas tu mano de su rostro como si su piel fuera fuego vivo y te levantas de la cama molesto, pasando una mano por tus cabellos para alborotarlos con frustración

_¿Que estabas haciendo?_

Sales de la habitación sin dirigirle una sola mirada… necesitas pensar.

Sabes que todo se te esta saliendo de las manos.

.

.

.

.

.

**S**ientes tus ojos pesados y con dificultad los abres, te sientas lentamente apoyando tus manos en el colchón con la mirada perdida en las sabanas blancas.

Te quedas un momento en esa posición hasta que sientes una agradable sensación en la mejilla y llevas una mano a esta acariciandola, suspiras por lo bajo mientras tus ojos se entristecen, solamente en tus suenos sientes sus caricias y sus labios sobre los tuyos.

Ya ninguna lagrima sale de tus ojos pues estas parecen haberse agotado.

Te levantas de la cama con dificultad y te diriges al baño a un paso lento

.

Te miras en el espejo ya lista y un suspiro sale de tus labios, preferiste llamar al hospital y solicitar un turno nuevamente, no pretendes volver hasta el siguiente día, ya que no quieres verle mas.

Caminas hacia la puerta y pones una mano en la perilla, respiras profundamente aliviandote de que Sasuke seguramente sigue en el trabajo, apenas es la una de la tarde.

Sales de la habitación y caminas tranquilamente por el pasillo, pero al doblar sientes tu cuerpo estremecer al ver a Sasuke caminando hacia ti, bajas la mirada sintiendo el latido acelerado de tu corazón, intentas controlar tu respiración y sigues caminando con el cuerpo tenso

_¿Que hace él ahí?_

En el momento en que pasas a su lado todo tu mundo parece detenerse y no puedes evitar el hecho de que tu corazón se acelere aun mas, respiras pausadamente intentando controlarte y no te detienes pero sin siquiera imaginarlo sientes una presion en tu brazo y un segundo despues un golpe seco en tu espalda al chocar contra la pared.

Tus ojos cerrados por el golpe se abren lentamente y le miras frente a ti, sus orbes te observan fijamente haciendo que tu corazón de un vuelco y todo tu cuerpo se estremezca, desvias la mirada mientras sientes como la respiración se te dificulta, intentas moverte para salir de ahí pero pronto te das cuenta de que su mano rodea tu muñeca, halas levemente pero Sasuke no te suelta

Le devuelves la mirada sin mostrar ninguna emoción, no dejaras que te siga viendo débil, por el momento ya lloraste lo suficiente.

Sus ojos te demuestras tantos sentimientos que por un momento consideras voltear nuevamente, pero el odio que refleja su mirada te hace paralizar y te duele, porque a pesar de todo lo que hagas eso nunca cambia.

Bajas la cabeza y muerdes tu labio inferior tratando de aguantar las lagrimas que en tus ojos se juntan, halas nuevamente tu muñeca dispuesta a retomar camino pero su mano ejerce mas presion en esta, le miras nuevamente sintiendote impotente y débil, así es como él siempre te hace sentir

Pones tu otra mano en su pecho intentando apartarlo pero tu cuerpo se estremece nuevamente cuando la mano libre de el agarra esta, porque cualquier contacto con Sasuke te hace sentir eso.

Apretas inconscientemente su camisa al darte cuenta de que quizas eso nunca cambie, que talvez tu amor por él nunca acabe y eso duele, debido a que el te dana y te lastima constantemente.

.

.

Te dices a ti mismo que debes alejarte, que debes odiarla con todo tu ser, que debes dañarla, matar todo lo lindo en ella.

Ya no quieres ver su sonrisa, te molesta

Ya no quieres ver en sus ojos ese brillo que te hace sentir raro, te fastidia

Ya no quieres sentir esas miles de sensaciones extrañas cuando la tocas, te enferman

Y te repites nuevamente que debes odiarla, aborrecerla, pero esas palabras parecen no tener el sentido que deberian.

Sakura te arrebato lo único que tenías en la vida, ella te quito a la única persona que te quedaba y de la forma mas cruel lo llevo a tomar esa maldita decisión.

Y entonces… ¿_porque no la sueltas?_

_¿Porque no la lastimas?_

_¿Porque simplemente no dejas de mirarla?_

Sus ojos te atrapan y sientes una extraña sensación en el pecho, no es odio, tu lo sabes, entonces ¿_que es?_

Apretas fuertemente su muñeca intentando dañarla, una voz en tu cabeza te dice que la lastimes, esas sensaciones que te embargan cuando la tienes cerca te molestan, ella te molesta y por eso la odias, pero su otra mano se apoya en tu pecho y su contacto te nubla, la tomas rápidamente con tu mano libre alejandola de ti y todo cambia en ese momento, un estremecimiento recorre tu cuerpo e inconscientemente la presion en sus manos se afloja y aunque te dices que debes alejarte no puedes, tu cuerpo no responde

Sin siquiera pensarlo como se deberia te acercas rápidamente a ella haciendo que sus torsos entren en contacto, por otro impulso que no logras controlar y sin intentar pensar el porque, tus labios arrematen contra los suyos y tus manos recorren su silueta hasta palmar sus caderas, y bajando un poco mas hasta sus piernas, la alzas pegándola a la pared y ella te rodea

No piensas lo que haces, ignoras todo a tu alrededor y a la voz en tu cabeza que te dice que te alejes, ya que es algo muy fuerte lo que te lo impide.

Degustas sus labios con intensidad queriendo adquirir otro nivel por instinto humano, deslizas tu lengua penetrando sin aviso su boca y un débil gemido llega a tus oídos antes la acción, el contacto de sus cuerpos te nubla, te enloquece y cada vez esa voz en tu cabeza se escucha mas lejos.

Debes parar, debes alejarte maldición, hazlo… aléjate, sueltala, lastimala, no la beses, no la desees, no sigas dejando que ese sentimiento extraño y calido se aloje en tu corazón.

.

.

.

_¿Porque el te hace eso? _

Sus labios sobre los tuyos te debilitan, con un beso Sasuke tiene el control sobre ti.

Tu sabias que algo iba a suceder en el momento en que cruzaste ese pasillo y lo vistes ahí, y quieres apartarlo, y evitar que te lastime, pero no puedes, tu cuerpo no te responde, esta guiado por tu corazón, que en ese momento golpea contra tu pecho fuertemente, con gozo

_¿Es que acaso no ve ese estupido corazón que el te lastima?_

Tu consciencia no te deja en paz, sabes que él esta jugando, que saldras lastimada, que Sasuke solo quiere danarte.

Y de pronto las imágenes de esa mañana se repiten en tu cabeza, los asquerosos y repugnantes gemidos hacen eco en tus oídos y sientes otra vez un dolor enorme y punzante en el corazón… que ahora agoniza

.

.

.

Esta no es la primera vez que esto sucede, que este tipo de encuentros se llevan acabo

Tu la deseas, lo hiciste desde el primer momento en que la viste, aunque no lo admitias incluso ante ti mismo, lo sabes, lo sientes.

Siempre que pasaba eso la apartabas de ti y luego te justificabas hiriendola como siempre y finalmente te ibas sin importarte nada, pareciendo que era solo un juego y no ese deseo de tenerla en tus brazos que te consume.

Recordabas tu odio hacia ella, lo que te hizo y con ello te decias que no puedes besarla, ni tocarla

Sakura fue la mujer de tu hermano, ella es la culpable de su muerte y aunque una parte de ti se resiste a creer todo eso te reprimes inmediatamente, no puedes permitirte dudar, Sakura es una excelente actriz

Ese brillo en su mirada, sus sonrisas cada día sin razón aparente y cada lagrima que derrama cuando la lastimas es una prueba de que esta enamorada de ti, si, lograste tu cometido, la tienes donde querias, entonces vamos, aléjate de ella, hazlo y dile que solo era un juego, dile que solo fue un antojo el besarla, que no sentiste nada, mientele y miente a ti mismo, justificate y luego llenate de la satisfaccion al ver las lagrimas de dolor rodar sus mejillas, no te dejes controlar por lo que muy en el fondo sientes

No, pero esta vez no puedes, quieres llegar a otro nivel con ella y es que ese deseo que sientes te esta consumiendo por dentro.

Necesitas hacerla tuya y nada mas importa en ese momento

Es algo bastante contradictorio lo que sientes, estas confundido y mareado por el revuelo de pensamientos que hacen lío tu cabeza, te quieres dejar llevar por la ocasión, pero también te quieres separar, repitiendote aquella incansable voz que no puedes tomarla, que no debes hacerlo

Cortas el beso por tercera vez debido a la falta de aire, abres los ojos con lentitud y la miras fijamente sintiendo luego esa extraña calidez en tu pecho y nuevamente esa pregunta la cual aun no tiene respuesta ronda tu cabeza

_Que es eso?_

.

Recorres con la mirada su rostro, Sakura es una mujer verdaderamente hermosa y es por ello que no te es difícil imaginarte porque tu hermano perdió la cabeza por ella, sus ojos se abren y tu fijas tu mirada en ellos sintiendola estremecer entre tus brazos, ese brillo y timidez que te dedica su mirada te logra encender como nunca lo había hecho una mujer y sus mejillas sonrojadas te parecen un encantador teatro, fijas tus ojos en su pequeña boquita, carnosa y perfecta, sus labios entreabiertos están rojos e hinchados y su respiración agitada escapa entre estos.

Te dices que ella es una excelente actriz capaz de fingir inocencia aun en esa situación pero eso no impide que te apoderes de su boca nuevamente, aunque esta vez ella bruscamente rompe el beso.

La observas a los ojos indiferente, sus orbes jade están cristalinos.

Pone sus manos en tus hombros mientras deshace el agarre de sus piernas en tu cintura, se aleja de ti rápidamente y tu razón por fin vuelve, no la detienes como tu cuerpo demanda, sigues aparentemente inmutado y la observas sin importancia, ella tiembla y las lagrimas se juntan en sus ojos

.

.

.

Sientes como el aire te falta, las lagrimas se aglomeran en tus ojos y aunque te repites una y otra vez que no debes llorar, simplemente no puedes evitarlo.

Sientes difícil la tarea de mantenerle en pie y te apoyas en una pared mientras llevas una mano a tu cabeza al sentir un repentino dolor en esta, respiras pausadamente tratando de tranquilizarte.

.

.

.

La observas apoyarse en la pared apunto de flaquear y por un impulso la agarras de la cintura apegandola a ti

-**Sueltamente… por favor**.- te pide ella poniendo ambas manos en tu pecho, pujando suavemente por la poca fuerza que tiene, la apegas mas a ti al ver como poco a poco se desvanecerse

-**Sueltame Sasuke… ya no… no me lastimes**.- susurra débilmente mientras sus ojos se cierran poco a poco, perdiendo la consciencia.

Las miras entre tus brazos, tan pequeña y debil, algunas veces se te hace tan difícil pensar que ella es la persona que te causo tanto dano a ti y tu hermano.

Pones tu mano libre en su mejilla limpiando delicadamente las lagrimas que aun continuan cayendo, quisieras verla de otra manera pero no puedes, pues todo la acusa.

Es la culpable y tu no tienes que tener ninguna consideración con ella a pesar de lo que sientes.

Y la observas fijamente apartando con rapidez tu mano de su piel y tu expresión se vuelve indecifrable, pasas tu brazo por sus piernas y la levantas del suelo sin dificultad alguna, para caminar hacia la habitación de ambos.

.

Nada te hara cambiar de parecer respecto a tu venganza, ni siquiera los sentimientos que Sakura despierta en ti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

**_...::Fin del capitulo::..._**

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
